I can't think of one, help me
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Lynn was a high school student that had just graduated. She and her friends were going to Yellowstone on a graduation trip, when Lynn finds a silver wolf after falling down a mountain. Her friends search for her, but Lynn finds out something that could change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY ORIGINAL IDEA. I AM GOING TO TRY AND PUBLISH IT, IF I GET IT DONE. WISH ME LUCK.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A teenage girl was reading in her room. She was so excited, she just graduated highschool. Her and her friends had planned a graduation trip up to Yellowstone national park. She was reading on what was there. 'Lynn! Dinner!' Her mom yelled for her from the kitchen.

'K, mom! Just a minute.' she replied. She gasped as she saw the words 'wolf packs are common in the park.' She absolutely loved wolves. She had often dreamed about being one when she was younger. She looked down at her husky, named shimmer. 'Guess what girl, I might see some wolves tomorrow!' she hugged her dog then opened her door to see her older brother packing for collage. He was going to go to become a game designer, just like he always wanted. His scholarship was from band but he was using it for something else. 'Hey, matt. Dinners ready.' She told him

'Ok, I will be there in a minute, squirt.' he teased, then zipped up his suitcase and went into the Living room. 'What for dinner?' He asked his mom.

'Im starving!' Lynn said as she sat down, he sad hugged her.

'Have fun at yellowstone tomorrow. Bring me back a gift.' He said sitting down.

'We are having tacos. Since Lynn loves them, and just graduated.' her mom said happily bringing bowls, plates, and tortia shells to the table. They ate and joked, and talked about their days. Then they went to bed. Lynn, though tired couldn't sleep. She was too excited about tomorrow. Shimmer lay beside her bed on the rug. 'I will tell mom to give you extra treats while I'm gone.' She said, letting her head. After about an hour of reading the book on Yellowstone, she fell asleep.

'Lynn! Jona, Liz, and autumn are here!' Lynn's mom called for her daughter to come. Lynn got dressed and grabbed her bags to meet her friends. 'Bye, see ya next Monday.' She said goodbye to her family and went to autumns car. The four friends planned a week long trip up to Yellowstone to see the wildlife, and learn about a collage up there that Liz wanted to go to. It took them about eight hours to get there. They booked two rooms with separate beds Liz and Lynn took one room. Autumn and jona took the other. They said goodnight and went to their rooms.

'So, Lynn. Has your crush found out you like him, after two years?' Liz teased. All her friends knew she like a senior who graduated last year. A drummer in their band. He was Liz's neighbor. So, she had promised not to tell him. 'No, and don't tell him when we get back! Or your. Dead meat' she retorted good naturedly.

'night.'

'Night'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

. The girls had gotten up early, they left for their hike. They brought all the supplies needed for a weeks travel. "When will we get to the camp grounds?" Autumn asked, she stopped and her stomach growled.

"Well, I guess someones hungry!" Jona laughed, as did the others. She sat down and unpacked food. "Let's have lunch."

Lynn sat down, the friends enjoyed their lunch, they talked about fun times in the past, and about their futures. "Hey guys, listen. It's a wolf!" Lynn shushed her friends. a howl could be heard in the distance.

"Cool!" Liz said in awe. When they got to the camp grounds and pitched up their tents, it was already sundown. "Night!" They said to each other then headed to their tents to sleep.

* * *

Two wolves were near the camp sight. "Here, look there are humans here!" Cried the male, a black wolf with amber eyes.

"Ya, I smell them." the female,a blue-grey wolf with blue eyes said. She sniffed the air again and gasped. " t-there is a wolf here, in that tent!" She ran over to Lynn's tent. "But, it's also a human scent, what could it mean?"

"I don't know, blue. But it's humans, so it can't be good." The male said. Then headed away.

"Where are you going?" Blue said.

"To tell alpha of the humans" he replied, then his mate followed.

* * *

Lynn got up, she could of sworn she heard voices. "H-hello? Liz?" She grabbed a flashlight then went out of the tent. "If your trying to scare me, don't!" Lynn followed the sound of the voices. even her flashlight didn't make much of a difference. Lynn flicked her ear in annoyance. _wait, flicked my ear?!_. She thought scared. She touched where her ear would be normally, but felt soft fur. She screamed, then ran. she didn't know what was happening and was terrified!

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, she ran right off the mountain they were on, now she was falling. The world seemed to moving in slow motion. _so, this is how it all ends? In a remote park, away from my family? Why did this happen?_. She thought. She saw the ground coming up to hit her, and saw a a wolf there to it seemed sad. Then she felt pain, everywhere. The world blurred, then went black.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Bring me back a souvenir!" a boy, about 21 maybe was talking to Lynn. He was wearing a chick fa le uniform.

"Fat chance!" She laughed, _its the day before I left!_. She thought. And she was talking to her crush while he was at work, he had graduated a year or two before Lynn. Her friends were sitting with her. They came up to. Eat and plan the rest of the trip.

"Why not? You know you like him!" Liz whispered.

"Shut up!" Lynn said quietly.

"Well, see you when we get back!" Lynn said bye, her friends were throwing away their trash.

"Be careful, there are wolves. And bears." He hugged her, she just stood there.

"I will, I picked up a cotton mouth before! A wolf is nothing compared to that!" Lynn laughed. _ya, it was a mountain I didn't watch for._. She thought. it all faded to black, as she felt something prod her.

"Hey! You, she-wolf!" _but, I'm human!_. "Wake up, your ok! Wolves can live that." Lynn slowly opened her eyes, first everything was blurry, then came into focus. The was a grey wolf, with stunning gold eyes. He prodded her with a paw.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked, sitting up on all fours, _wait! Did I turn into, a wolf!?_. She thought trying not to show fear.

"You ran off a cliff, that's what happend. Your such a dog-brain!" He laughed. He pushed a mouse towards her. " here, you fell on this poor thing. eat it, it would be disrespectful." Then he got up, and walked away.

"U-uh, wait! Who are you?" She stood up gasping as her front left leg collapsed. It hung limply. She shuddered.

"Akio, son of the alpha of the pack of water. Now, you just going to stay there and let a bear get you, or you going to follow me? You can run with a broken leg." He said, adding the last part matter of factly.

"Y-yeah. I I'm-" he inturupted her.

"I don't give a crap what your name is lady. I'm just doing my duty as an alpha's son." He said, then continued walking. He didn't wait for Lynn to catch up, so she trailed behind.

"H-hey! Wait up!" She barked. He just kept walking. She was getting tired, and every so often a new burst of oain would shoot through her, making her gasp for air. "So much for wanting to be a surgeon!" She complained. Then noticed akio wasn't in sight. Se suddenly felt scared, and alone.

"Anybody!" She had been wondering around for ages. she was so tired she could hardly stand. She eventually just fell asleep, collapsing to the ground, exhausted. "And I thought wolves had it made!" She said ironically. Then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

WOW, IM TYPING TOO MUCH. LOL. I'm changing it to first person point of view.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I woke to find that i was still in Yellowstone, and I was still a wolf. The memories of the events of yesterday came flooding back in an instant. "How? How could this of happend?" I stood, my arm, or leg, was still hanging limp. The pain had dulled, but only a little. _im going to die out here, I need to find shelter. And food_. I thought urgently.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? A lone she-wolf passing through?" I saw a brown male wolf walk out of the undergrowth. I growled low. "She has some fight. But, I'm sure my alpha will welcome a fur rug in his den." The wolf laughed showing yellow fangs.

"S-stay back! I can fight!" I lied, knowing if had only take three classes of karate, and that was seven years ago. About three or four mor wolves came into the small clearing I fell asleep in.

"Trespassers aren't welcome on water pack territory, you better scram, mug, before I make you!" The wolf barked. The others had their hackles raised. They were moving in on me.

_wait! He said pack of the water, akio is the alpha's son! i can ask to-_. Too late, I was attacked. The male jumped at me, fangs bared. He grabbed my injured leg and bit down hard. I howled in pain as the others bit and scratched me, the lead wolf had me pinned, the others surrounded me. He taunted me "should I put you out of your misery, or just let you bleed out?" His fangs were right by my exposed neck.

_so this is it huh? Turned into a wolf after falling off a Clift?_. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish me, my body ached all over. I could feel the blood on my fur. I opened my eyes after feeling the wait vanish. I looked up weakly, to see the grey pelt of akio standing over me, _but, I thought he hated me?cwhy did he save me?_.

"Well, fuiaso what do you have to say for yourself? My father would be angry if he found out you attacked an injured wolf." Akio said, his stance powerful. He looked around waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, beta. I was only having fun." Fuiaso said. He hung his brown head. But his amber eyes glared at akio.

"Tatsu, carry her back to the camp." Akio signaled to a black she wolf.

"Yes sir." Tatsu picked me up, she whispered "I'm sorry." To me, then headed off into the undergrowth, the others following her, Akko in the rear. Then, my world went black. I don't know if it was from blood loss, or trama. But it all seemed like a dream.

* * *

I woke to see myself in a dark room, it smelled of earth, and was musty. My vision was still slightly blurry so when a figure walked in, I simply saw a blur of grey and white. "how are the herbs working?" The wolf asked. It was obviously an old male, I could tell be the voice.

"Mhm." Was all I could say. Then I laid my head back down on my paws, I found that my broken one was wrapped with leaves, it felt soothing and eased the pain. I looked around with out moving my head, and as my world slowly came into focus I saw the wolf was indeed old, he had scars every where.

"I'm Isha, ironic since I am the one who heals injured wolves. " he laughed at his own names meaning. He saw the blank look on my face and said, "Iesha means healer."

"Oh, w-where am I?" I choked out.

"Your in the wounded den, in the pack of the water's camp." A new voice sounded. It was one I knew, akio. "You will leave. This territory as soon as you are well. That is what my father decreed." he said then walked back out, whispering something to isha who nodded looking at me, before leaving.

"You have one month before you must go, it will take just a few days for your wounds to heal." He said then walked out, leaving me alone.

_but, it is only a week till I go back to my town, then start collage!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I awoke the next morning to find a small rabbit at my feet, I had been moved to a separate den, it wasn't very shelterd. So that night I was very cold. "Well, if I have to." I said before biting off a peice of flesh. "Delicious!" I whined happily then devoured it. Coughing on a bone, then to hear a laugh near me.

"Continue to eat it like that, and youll be dead before next full moon!" Akio walked by, laughing his head off. He looked at me before adding "and, a nice 'thank you oh mighty beta of the pack of water for this food' would be nice." Then he ran off.

"Smug wolf, ain't he?" A black wolf, who I remembered a tatsu, came up to me. I growled at her, she had bee. One of the ones who attacked me. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for attacking you. But, fuiaso is my mate. So I have to obey him. " she sighed. Then sat down beside me. "I would ask if I could give you a tour, but you still must hate me."

I shook my head. "No, I understand. where im from, I have a crush and I do what ever he asks me to." I laughed sadly, what if i never go back?

"Ya know, I don't think i have ever seen a wolf with your fur color, it's not natural." She said casually.

"My fur, color?" I looked at my self, it was pure white. I had a light grey tail, and paws. It was the exact opposite of my human hair color. "wow." I breathed.

"But, your eyes. I think I know why he saved you now. It's cause of your eyes, they are the most stunning blue." She said, before helping me stand.

"Thanks." Then she started to give me a tour of the camp. at the end of the day, we had become good friends. Until Akio came over.

"Tatsu, she isn't a packmate. She is a lone wolf, dont become friends with that mut." He growled before leaving to go to a cave under some boulders.

"Brothers." She said half heatedly. "He is so stubborn! I can't beleive he is going to run this pack one day." She said, then stood up.

"I dont care what he thinks. I will still be your friend, um. What exactly is your name?"

"Oh! You can call me Lynn. Everyone does. I hate my real name." I said before standing up as well. And heading back to my 'den'.

"Night, Lynn." She said before going to the same cave that Akio went into.

* * *

The next few days went by slowly, akio actually stopped calling me names, instead he just called me lone. i had learned to hunt, and had hunted a few small animals since I couldn't really bring down anything bigger than a hare. I was still weak, but most of my wounds healed. I still had a broken leg though.

"Hey, lone! Get your tail over here!" Akko called me over when I came into the camp. I had started to call him beta after being scolded by alpha.

" yes, beta?" I said formally. He looked at me then said.

"Follow me." He ran out of camp, pausing every so often to let me catch up. We emerged into a clearing with a stream running through it. "This is mine and tatsu's secret clearing. We come here when we need to think, or if we just want to eat what we caught." he looked at me, and a strange feeling erupted inside of me, kinda like when my crush had hugged me. _what's wrong with me?_. I thought.

"It's late, we should go back." i started to walk back, before he pinned me.

"I know what you are, you are a loner. But, you have the smell of both human and wolf." He growled. "What are you?" He asked " and who are you?"

He let me up, and I backed up, "I-I don't know myself. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that I'm a wolf through and through." I bowed my head. "Beta, I'm going back the my den. " then padded off.

"Bye..." He said.

I shiver in my sleep, this was a particularly cold night. I sneezed. _great! A brokedn leg, and a_ cold!. I thought irritably. Then I felt something warm beside me. I cracked open an eye, to see akio beside me, he looked away from me. "Akio..." I said, then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I had sat alone in my den, thinking it over if last night was a dream or not. But his fur was in my den, so it couldn't of been a dream. I stretched and walked out, I found that I could move my leg a little, it still was numb though.

"Morning! Want to hunt?" Tatsu asked When she saw me. "Not a cloud in the sky!"

"Sure!" I replied. We walked,out of camp, to see akin walking in with a hunting group, he was helping to carry a deer, he looked at me, then suddenly looked away. His ears flat.

"Odd." tatsu said watching him. Then shrugged and ran to catch up with me. We had caught two rabbits, a squirrel and tatsu caught a fox. Now we waled into camp to eat, only to find that the alpha and another wolf I didn't recognize in camp hackles raised. "Shi." Tatsu growled.

"get out! Shi, we almost wiped out your pack once, and it will do it again!" The alpha growled at the other wolf.

"My pack is much stronger now, so, we will see. I will see you again." Then he ran out Of camp.

I had gotten explained to that shi was the alpha of a pack to the north, he killed wolves for fun, and his pack was fierce and would fight to the death. I shuddered.

* * *

Night had fallen, but I wasn't tired. So I limped out of camp, and to a clearing nearby. I sat underneath a tree, and let the scents of the forest calm me. I had gotten used to being a wolf, even if it had only been about 12 days. But I still missed my friends and family.

There was the snap of a twig, and I looked into the darkness to see a lot of wolves walking twords the camp. "Oh, no!" I raced back to the dens. And sounded the alarm. At once wolves sprung out to defend their home. They show no fear of dying.

"Attack!" Shi howled and the clearing erupted into battle. I fought with a male about my size and sent him into the under growth, tail between his legs. I looked around for tatsu, and gasped at what I saw. Akio was held down by shi, he was trying to get at his neck. "No!". I howled and head butted him, making him fall. Akio coughed and looked at me.

"T-thank you. You saved my life."He said. Then lept back into battle. I tryed to find tatsu, but I hadn't been able to. _she can't be dead!_.

The battle had ended, there were bodies here and there, though thankfully they were mainly of the other pack. A howl erupted. "Tatsu! Fuiaso!"

we all ran to the source of the howl, akio was beside his sister and her mate. "Not both." I said. Other wolves said things too, then we all put our heads to the moon and howled in sorrow for those who were lost.

everyone was injured. The alpha had a lot of scratches, akio had a few wounds he could of ended up like the other fallen wolves if I hadn't saved him, and others have a few wounds. I had bad ones though because of my ignorance in battle.

"Thank you for saving my like, lone" Akko came over to me. I said it wasn't major. "Wasn't major? If you hadn't done that, then I wouldn't be able to do this" he said, and licked my cheek.

"Akio? A-are you feeling ok?" I asked. He never had licked me, let alone touch me. Except for that night three days ago.

"Yes, I didn't see it till now, but your it." He said. "The one he talked about!" He cried.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

He pushed me out of camp after we had been seen to. And sat down in the clearing he had shown me. "I had thought you were just a loner, a mut. But blue and shko said there was a human, with both human and wolf scent in the park. That she was special. Part wolf, part human. And, I think your it." He explained. Then looked at me, mixed emotins in his gold eyes. He seemed to glow in the light of the half-moon.

"What? Akio I'm just," I stopped. If he knows then I can say. "I'm just a wolf." I said, then gasped. I'm a human, not a wolf!

"But your not, and you will save our pack. " he chuckled. "I never even asked your name.".

"Lynn."

"Your real name." He said, pinning me playfully.

"Olive." I said, I hated it. It was a food for gods sake!

"Beautifal, just like your eyes. " he said and licked my nose.

"I'm tired, AKio. I'm going back." I got up and walked back twords camp. He stopped me at my den.

"It's cold tonight, stay in the main den. You can have tatsu's spot." he said, theN ran into the den. I followed, surprised to find it warm. I took the spot that was smushed down, beside Akio. And drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find akio closer to me than he was last night, so I got up and went outside. "im sorry, tatsu. You were too nice to die." I sat at my friends grave, tears slowly falling. I looked at the others. Six wolves had died, tatsu, fuiaso, and four others I didn't know to well.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me, I thought it would of been akio, but it was a differnt wolf. He was black, and had strange green eyes. "Are you, ok?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Ya, I'm fine. I don't think I have seen you before, what's your name?" I asked looking at him, he seemed very nice and had a friendly gleam in his eyes. He had herbs on him for wounds he sustained last night.

"Oh! I'm pine. Your Lynn, right?" He replied. Then looked at the graves.

"Ya, may I ask a question?" i said.

He laughed "you kinda just did, but ask another." He said, then waited quietly.

"I guess I did." I laughed too. This wolf was nice, nicer than akio is. All akio does is tease me. "Have you seen three human girls anywhere in the park?" I asked, remembering Liz, Jona, and autumn. _I hope they are ok._

"I think I heard them yesterday. They were yelling for someone, though I couldn't make out the name." He replied. Then stood up. "Would you like to go hunting with me, near the north border?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." I replied. _isn't the north border where shi'a territory starts?_. I though as we walked. "I think it's a beautifal day out, don't you?"

"Sure, though I prefer the full moon shining on my back." He replied good naturally. We arrived at the river that marked the border, I sniffed the air.

"Are we joining a hunting group?" I asked looking at pine. _there are many wolf scents, but no prey scents. Huh? Why does he look sad?_.

"Sorry about this, lynn." He said, then pinned me. "But my alpha wants whoever warned your pack prisoner and I know it's you." He said, before biting hard down on my side. The pain knocked me out. But before I lost consisnous, I hear him say " I really am sorry."

* * *

AKIO's pov

I woke to find that Lynn wasn't in tatsu's nest, so I walked out to find her. I wanted to say I was sorry for being so mean to her. I picked up her scent out side of camp.

I walked towards the graves, " she must be going to see tatsu's. " I said aloud. i stopped,I picked up a new scent, but couldn't place it. I kept walking. I saw her sitting infront of the graves. "Hey." I said, before a strong force hit my head. I saw a black wolf, with unusual green eyes. "Pine." I breathed. Shi's son. What was he doing here.

i tryed to move, but my world blurred then went black.

* * *

PINES POV

I had been given a mission by my father, to find the wolf that warned the pack of water of our ambush. I knew it had been the she wolf. I saw her run back to her camp. I heard someone call out Lynn and her come, so I tried adifferent approach to catching her.

I saw the alpha of the pack of water's son, akio, walking towards the she wolf. I followed, staying up wind then grabbed a branch and knocked him out, he had gotten her attention, so I used it to my advantage, I walked into the clearing and sat beside her. "I haven't seen you before, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm pine. Your Lynn right?" I said hastily. I couldn't let her find out who I was. So I talked to her, I found that I had things in common with her, and soon felt sorry for what I was going to do. But I had to, or suffer the consequences. "Want to go hunting?"

She had agreed, I took her to the border, she picked up my pack's scent, so I pinned her, why couldn't it had been another? I said I was sorry for what I was about to do, then bit down, hard, on her side. She gasped in pain, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

I bit harder, an. Blood squirted. She slowly lost conscious and then went limp. i licked the blood from my teeth. "Take her back to camp. Don't let her bleed out, or alpha will have your hide" I said, he wanted to torture her.

"Yes sir." The wolves replied, the dragged her back to camp, I was following behind. feeling sorry for what I did.


End file.
